Outlast
Outlast is a first-person survival horror game by Red Barrels. The game involves a journalist who investigates an asylum after receiving a tip-off about its illegal activities. A DLC was released released in 2014. The game is notable for being on of the longer let's plays the girls have done. Initially, Stacy, Mariya, Renae, and Sydney played the game. But by the third and fifth video, Stacy and Mariya, respectively, stopped playing. It is unknown why they stopped playing, but it can be presumed that they were too busy to play the game. They were both replaced by Andrea and Mackenzie. Video Synopsis Click "Expand" to view a video synopsis. Part One The first part was uploaded on September 27th, 2013 and was the 29th video uploaded onto the channel. As the video begins, Renae explains that she blames the fans for making her play the game. The game begins and Stacy reads the plaque at the entrance of the asylum and realizes just exactly where they're going. Mariya reads it and states that she really dislikes asylums. Stacy calls Miles stupid for going to the asylum by himself, with Mariya not wanting to help him and Renae seemingly resigning to the fact that it's going to get creepy when the gates close behind her. The girls walk around the outside of the asylum, attempting to open doors but they are locked. Sydney finds the ladder first and climbs it. The rest finds it as well, with Stacy struggling getting on it. Renae reluctantly goes through the open window to get into the asylum, with Stacy going in without hesitation. The girls walk towards the door when the tv turns on, which scare Renae and Mariya. The girls walk through the hallway when the door to the restroom suddenly closes, Stacy attempts to get in but can't as it is locked. The girls reach the vents which they have to go in, but the sight of fresh blood makes Renae very reluctant to get in it. The girls exit the vents into the administrative block. Sydney sees the library and enters it, and gets jumped by a falling corpse. The others follow suit, also reacting strongly to the jumpscare. The girls walk through the library, all being creeped out by the dead bodies all over the library. Renae being the most terrified, stating that the game is much worse than Slenderman. They walk around the bookcases and walk pass an impaled swat officer who awakens to tell the player to get out of the asylum. However, none of the girls seem to want to stick around to listen to the wounded officer. They exit the library and see a figure (Chris Walker) walking into one of the rooms. Mariya is freaked out and "hides" in the library. The others go out find the person but do not find him. They try to go in between a tight gap, but is dragged out by Walker and thrown onto the floor below, which surprise all four girls, and scares Renae and Mariya.. The girls then meet a priest (Father Martin), but are naturally confused as to who he is. As the new objective is revealed, Renae mocks the character for wanting to get out of the asylum by this point of the game. The girls go through another hallway and see another figure ramming into a room. Sydney, Renae, and Mariya all hide in the toilets, but Stacy decides to go after him to kill him but is pissed when she find out she can't. The girls find the security room but it needs a keycard to open it. Sydney seems to be mad about this, stating the game should just give her the keycard. Renae and Mariya reach the end of the hallway but are reluctant to pass by a patient in a wheelchair. They both eventually walk by him and the girls the keycard. They walk back out but are attacked by the patient in the wheelchair. Mariya and Renae manage to escape the patient, however both Sydney and Stacy die with the latter having a delayed reaction to what's happening. They get to the security room and enter the keycard. They spot Father Martin in the basement who turns off the powers, with Renae not being too happy about it. Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Part Twelve Part Thirteen Part Fourteen Part Fifteen Part Sixteen Gallery File:Outlast 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Outlast 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:Outlast 3.png|Part Three thumbnail File:Outlast 4.png|Part Four thumbnail File:Outlast 5.png|Part Five thumbnail File:Outlast 6.png|Part Six thumbnail File:Outlast 7.png|Part Seven thumbnail File:Outlast 8.png|Part Eight thumbnail File:Outlast 9.png|Part Nine thumbnail File:Outlast 10.png|Part Ten thumbnail File:Outlast 11.png|Part Eleven thumbnail File:Outlast 12.png|Part Twelve thumbnail File:Outlast 13.png|Part Thirteen thumbnail File:Outlast 14.png|Part Fourteen thumbnail File:Outlast 15.png|Part Fifteen thumbnail File:Outlast 16.png|Part Sixteen thumbnail External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Stacy Category:Sydney Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie